Óòîíóâøèé â íåáå
by Mara iz Koshmara
Summary: Àëüìàíàõ èäèîòîâ. (Ðåääë, âñå Ìàëôîè - BDSM)
1. Default Chapter

Äðàêî áåæàë ÷åðåç ëåñ. Ìîêðûå âåòêè äåðåâüåâ è õîëîäíûå ñòåáåëüêè òðàâ õâàòàëè åãî çà íîãè è òÿíóëè âíèç. 

Âåòåð íåèñòîâî âûë è êèäàëñÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà, äåðåâüÿ è êàìíè, ðàçáðîñàííûå âîêðóã.

Êàçàëîñü, êàêîé-òî ñóìàñøåäøèé âåëèêàí èãðàë çäåñü â êàìåøêè, è îòïðàâèâøèñü ïî äåëàì îñòàâèë ïàðòèþ íå äîèãðàííîé.

×åðíîå íåáî ñ ãîðÿùèìè çâåçäàìè, âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàëî çà áåãóùèì ÷åðåç ïîëå è ìèìî ñòàðîãî êîëîäöà ÷åëîâåêà, ñ áåëûìè âîëîñàì è ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ â òåìíîòå ãëàçàìè, öâåòà ÷èñòåéøåé ðîäíèêîâîé âîäû è ñåðåáðà. Îäíîâðåìåííî.

Âåòåð ðâàë ëèñòüÿ è ïîäíèìàë â âîçäóõ ìèðèàäû êàïåëåê äîæäÿ. Õîëîäíûå çâåçäû îñâåùàëè Äðàêî, ñ íåèñòîâñòâîì ðàñöâå÷èâàÿ ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëóþ ãàììó åãî âîëîñ è êîæè. 

~

×åëîâåê, ñòîÿâøèé íà êðûøå îãðîìíîãî çàìêà, ñìîòðåë âíèç íà ñâåðêàþùóþ ôèãóðó. Îíà áåæàëà ìèìî ñòàðîãî êîëîäöà, ãäå êàê îí çíàë, çâåçäû áûëè âèäíû äíåì. Íàäî áûëî ëèøü ïîãðóçèòñÿ â âÿçêóþ âîäó è êðåïêî çàæìóðèòü ãëàçà, à ïîòîì ðåçêî îòêðûòü èõ. Êîãäà åìó áûëî, îí ÷àñòî ñìîòðåë íà çâåçäû ñî äíà ñòàðîãî êîëîäöà.

Íî ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ. 

Åìó ïîðà âíèç.

~

Âîðîòà ñî ñêðèïîì ðàñïàõíóëèñü ïåðåä ìîëîäûì ÷åëîâåêîì è ñåðåáðèñòûé þíîøà âëåòåë âî äâîð.

×åðíûå ñâîäû åãî ðîäíîãî çàìêà íåäîâîëüíî ãëÿäåëè íà íåãî, òèõèé øåïîò íàñìåøëèâûõ êàìíåé ðàçíîñèëñÿ ïî îãðîìíîìó äâîðó, â öåíòðå êîòîðîãî, ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ îãðîìíûé äóá, ÷üè óçëîâàòûå âåòâè è øåðøàâûé ñòâîë ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàëèñü ïîä íàïîðîì áåçóìíîãî ñåâåðíîãî âåòðà. 

Äåðåâî ïðèâåòëèâî, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü, ïîìàõàë ìàëü÷èêó è Äðàêî óâåðåííî âîøåë ÷åðåç ãëàâíûé âõîä.

Åñòåñòâåííî, åãî íèêòî íå æäàë. Ìàëü÷èê, íåñëûøíî, êàê òåíü, ïðîñêîëüçíóë ÷åðåç ñêðèïÿùèå äâåðè è çàñêîëüçèë ïî óçêèì ïðîëåòàì ñòàðûõ ëåñòíèö è ñåêðåòíûõ áîäîâ. 

Õîëîäíûå è òåðïêèå, ñ ïðèâêóñîì âåêîâîé ïûëè è ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè, êîðèäîðû âåëè êóäà âíèç è âáîê, ïîêà íå âûâåëè ìàëü÷èêà íà îãðîìíóþ, êàê òàíöåâàëüíûé çàë, êðûøó.

~

Çâåíÿùèå ñòðóíû è òèõèé áîðìî÷óùèé ãîëîñ íàïåâàëè ñòàðèííóþ ïåñíþ. Ãäå-òî òàì, â òåìíîòå, ñèäåë ÷åëîâåê. 

Âûñîêèé ñòðîéíûé ìóæ÷èíà ñ òåìíûìè êóäðÿâûìè âîëîñàìè è áåëîñíåæíîé êîæåé. Òîíêèå ïàëüöû ñ ëàñêîâîé íàñìåøêîé êàñàëèñü ñòðóí ãèòàðû è íàèãðûâàëè íåçàòåéëèâûé ìîòèâ.

Òèõèé ãîëîñ ïðîäîëæèë ïåíèå, îáðûâêè ñëîâ äîíîñèëèñü ÷åðåç ñòîíû âåòðà è êðèêè ïîäâûïèâøèõ ãîñòåé. ×åëîâåê, óâèäåâ Äðàêî, ðåçêî îáîðâàë ïåíèå è ñòðóíû æàëîáíî çâÿêíóëè.

- Êòî òû? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- À ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå? – íåçíàêîìåö ñ íåïîäðàæàåìîé èðîíèåé ïîñòàâèë ãèòàðó ðÿäîì ñî ñòóëîì, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë, è íåâîçìóòèìî âûíóë ïîðòñèãàð.

- Ñïàñèáî, ÿ íå êóðþ, - îçàäà÷åííî îòìàõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê.

- À ÿ òåáå è íå ïðåäëàãàë, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë ìóæ÷èíà, ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âòÿãèâàÿ àðîìàòíûé äûì. 

Ïîòîì îí ïðèãëàñèòåëüíîþ âçìàõíóë ðóêîé è óêàçàë íà çâåçäû. 

- Ó òåáÿ êðàñèâûé çàìîê, íî çâåçäû ñåãîäíÿ îñîáåííî õîðîøè, ïðàâäà? – âîñõèùåííî ñêàçàë îí.

Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî êòî-òî èç ãîñòåé îòöà. Êàêîé-íèáóäü…

Êòî? Òðóáàäóð - î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîäîéäåò ê íåìó.

Òàêîé ïðèÿòíûé…

- Òû õîðîøèé, - óâåðåííî ñêàçàë íåçíàêîìåö è ïðîòÿíóë ìàëü÷èêó áîëüøóþ òåïëóþ ëàäîíü.

- Òû òîæå íè÷åãî, - Äðàêî ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåë.

- Çîâè ìåíÿ Òîì, ÎÊ? – ìóæ÷èíà ïîòÿíóë Äðàêî çà ðóêó áëèæå ê êàðíèçó.

Ìàëü÷èê óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë.

Îíè ñòîÿëè íà êðûøå åùå äîáðûõ ïîë÷àñà. Òîì ðàññêàçàë åìó ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî ïðî çâåçäû, ïðî äðåâíèõ áîãîâ è åãî ìàòü, êîòîðàÿ óìåðëà, êîãäà îí òîëüêî ðîäèëñÿ.

- À ìîÿ ìàìà æèâà, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Òîëüêî îíà êàê áóäòî íåæèâàÿ. Êàê ñòàòóÿ, îñîáåííî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, êîãäà ïàïà îïÿòü…

- À òû áû õîòåë..? – Òîì æäàë îòâåòà.

- ×òîáû ó ìåíÿ áûëà íîðìàëüíàÿ ñåìüÿ? 

Äðàêî ïå÷àëüíî óêàçàë íà õîëîäíûå çâåçäû. – Ìû – Ìàëôîè, êàê çâåçäû. Õîëîäíûå è îäèíîêèå.

Çâåçäà, íà êîòîðóþ îíà óêàçûâàë, çàìîðãàëà è êàê áóäòî êèâíóëà. Ìàëü÷èê îáåðíóëñÿ è íèêîãî íå óâèäåë.

- Òîì?

Ìóæ÷èíà çàñìåÿëñÿ. Îí ñòîÿë ñçàäè è óêàçûâàë êóäà-òî âíèç.

- Âîí, - îí çàìàõàë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ïóñòûðÿ. – Òàì åñòü…êîëîäåö. ß ÷àñòî ñèæó òàì.

Äðàêî èçóìëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà Òîìà. Òîò òîëüêî óëûáíóëñÿ è ñìàõíóë êàïëè íå òî äîæäÿ, íå òî ðîñû ñ âîëîñ ìàëü÷èêà.

- Íàì íóæíî âíèç.

~

Îíè áûñòðî ñêîëüçèëè ïîä ïîòîëêîì, ñ îäíîé øàòêîé ëåñòíèöû íà äðóãóþ, ïîêà íå ïîïàëè â Îáåäåííûé çàë. 

Äâå òåìíûå ôèãóðêè, îñòàâàÿñü íåçàìå÷åííûìè íàáëþäàëè âå÷åðèíêó Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè.

Îáíàæåííûå ôèãóðû ìóæ÷èí è æåíùèí ñïëåòàëèñü â êàêîì-òî ìó÷èòåëüíîì ñèìáèîçå. 

Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, õèùíî óëûáàÿñü, ëåæàë íà îáåäåííîì ñòîëå, ïîêà äâå èëè òðè æåíùèíû ëàñêàëè åãî áåëîñíåæíîå òåëî. 

Ãóáàìè, æåíùèíû ëàñêàëè åãî æèâîò è ãðóäü, îáíèìàëè ñòðîéíûå ðóêè è öåëîâàëè íåæíóþ êîæó âíóòðåííåé ÷àñòè áåäðà.

Îäíà èç æåíùèí âçÿëà áóòûëêó êðàñíîãî âèíà è âûëèëà íà Ìàëôîÿ. Âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå, êèíóëèñü ê õîçÿèíó äîìà è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïðèíÿëèñü ñëèçûâàòü äðàãîöåííóþ âëàãó.

Íàñëàäèâøèñü ñïîëíà, Ëþöèóñ âñòàë.

Ñåêóíäà, â åãî ðóêå ìåëüêíóë äëèííûé ÷åðíûé õëûñò è êàêàÿ-òî æåíùèíà ñî ñòîíîì ïðèæàëàñü ê áåäðó Ìàëôîÿ - ñòàðøåãî…

Íåñ÷àñòíàÿ âöåïèëàñü â ðóêè ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ è ëèøü ñëàáî ñòîíàëà, ïîêà îí ïðèâÿçûâàë åå ê æåëåçíîìó êðåñëó ñ øèïàìè. ( Êîìó íàäî, ìîãó âûñëàòü ôîòî è îïèñàíèå äàííîãî ñîîðóæåíèÿ – ïðèì. Àâòîðà). Ìàëôîé, ñëàäîñòíî ïðè÷ìîêíóâ, âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â ñîñîê æåíùèíû è âñåì âåñîì îáðóøèëñÿ íà íåå. Ñèëüíûå ðóêè ëàñêàëè ãðóäü è ñïèíó, ãóáû ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè ïîêðûâàëè áåëóþ øåþ è íåæíûå áóãîðî÷êè ñîñêîâ.

Æåíùèíà ñòîíàëà îò áîëè è íàñëàæäåíèÿ, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ, èñêóñàâ åé ãóáû äî êðîâè, ëàñêîâî ïðèíÿëñÿ îáëèçûâàòü ðàíêè. Ðóêàìè, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ áåäðà, îí ñ ñèëîé âîøåë â íåå. 

Äèêèé ñòîí îáåðíóëñÿ õðèïîì, êîãäà îäèí èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé íàöåïèë åé íà øåþ óäàâêó. Ëþöèóñ ÷òî-òî ïðîêðè÷àë è íàêîíåö, æåíùèíà êàê-òî ñòðàííî îáìÿêíóâ ïîä íèì, çàìîë÷àëà.

Ìàëôîÿ óæå çàõâàòèëè äðóãèå, è âñå íà÷àëîñü ñ íà÷àëà…

~

Äðàêî ñòîÿë, ïîêà÷èâàÿñü íà äåðåâÿííûõ ïåðëàõ, êàê íà êðåñëå-êà÷àëêå. Ìûñëè â ãîëîâå ñ øóìîì îòáèâàëèñü îäíà îò äðóãîé è òðåñê ñòîÿë íåèìîâåðíûé. Ìàëü÷èê çàêà÷àëñÿ åùå áûñòðåå, óâèäåâ, êàê åãî îòåö íåæíî öåëóåò ïðåêðàñíîãî ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî þíîøó, îäåòîãî â êîæàíûé îøåéíèê è óäàâêó. 

Þíîøà ïðèìîñòèëñÿ ó íîã Ëþöèóñà è æàäíî îáëèçûâàë íîãè ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà. Îòåö çàñòîíàë, è îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ìàëü÷èøêè ðóêàìè, âîøåë â íåãî. Îíè îïðîêèíóëèñü íà ñòîë. 

Âñå âñòàëè. 

Þíîøà ñòîíàë è èçâèâàëñÿ ïîä îãðîìíûì òåëîì, ïîêà íå çàõëåáíóëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâüþ, ïîòåêøåé èç ãëóáîêèõ ïîðåçîâ íà øåå. Ãóáû ìàëü÷èêà ðàñêðûëèñü è èçî ðòà ïîëèëàñü áàãðîâàÿ êðîâü. 

Îäíà èç æåíùèí ïðèòÿíóëà ãîëîâó þíîøè ê ñåáå è ïðèíÿëàñü æàäíî îáëèçûâàòü åãî ðîò è øåþ, íî Ëþöèóñ âëàñòíî îòáðîñèë åå. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ãëóáîêèé òîë÷îê è þíîøà íåíóæíîé òðÿïêîé âàëèòñÿ íà ïîë.

~

- Ïîéäåì, - óâåðåííàÿ ðóêà ïîäõâàòèëà äðîæàâøåãî Äðàêî è ïîòÿíóëà êóäà-òî â âûñü. 

Òóäà, ãäå ïîä õîëîäíûì ñâåòîì çâåçä è çàãàäî÷íûì øåïîòîì îãðîìíîãî çàìêà, ìàëü÷èê ïîïûòàëñÿ çàáûòü êàðòèíó â Îáåäåííîì Çàëå.

Äâå ñâåòÿùèåñÿ ôèãóðêè êðàëèñü â âûñîòå, òî îñòóïàÿñü, òî âçáèðàÿñü íà ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíóþ âûñîòó. Øïèëè çàìêà ïîñëóøíî ðàñêðûâàëè îãðîìíûå ðòû, âïóñêàÿ ñòðàííûõ ñóùåñòâ.

Ýòî âèäåëà Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé, îäíà è êðàñèâåéøèõ æåíùèí ñòîëåòèÿ, çàïèñíàÿ ñâåòñêàÿ ëüâèöà è æåíà ïðàâîé ðóêè ëîðäà Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòà. 

Îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê áåëîâîëîñûé ñûí âçáèðàåòñÿ íà íåîáûêíîâåííûå âûñîòû, êàê çâåçäû ïàäàþò ñ íåáà, è îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïîñëåäíèé äåíü â åå æèçíè.

Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, îíà æèëà… æèëà ðàäè ñûíà. 

Òåïåðü Äðàêî âïîëíå ñâîáîäåí, è ìîæåò, îíà çàæìóðèëàñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè, ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà-íèáóäü îí óâèäèò îäíó èç ýòèõ çâåçä è óçíàåò, ÷òî ýòî åãî ìàòü.

Áëåäíàÿ òåíü çàñêîëüçèëà ïî ïóñòûííûì êîðèäîðàì çàìêà. Ïðåêðàñíàÿ áåëàÿ æåíùèíà â äëèííîì ïëàòüå, ðàñøèòîì æåì÷óãîì, øëà êóäà-òî ïîëíîì îäèíî÷åñòâå è òèøèíå, ïðåðûâàåìîé òîëüêî ñòîíàìè èç Îáåäåííîãî çàëà. 

Åñëè áû ñåé÷àñ êòî-òî, ñëó÷àéíî óâèäåë åå, îí áû ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïåðåä íèì ñàìàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ æåíùèíà íà ñâåòå. 

Èñïóãàííûå øîðîõè íî÷íîãî çàìêà ðàññòóïàëèñü ïåðåä íåé, êîãäà ëåäè Ìàëôîé ïîäíèìàëàñü âñå âûøå è âûøå. Îäèí ëåñòíè÷íûé ïðîëåò è íî÷íîé âåòåð â áåøåíñòâå âïèëñÿ â åå äëèííûå áåëîñíåæíûå âîëîñû, â ïëàòüå è ìàëåíüêèé áóêåò ïîëåâûõ öâåòîâ â ðóêå.

Íàðöèññà ïðèïîäíÿëà ïîäîë ïëàòüÿ è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì âçãëÿíóëà âíèç.

Íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî. 

Îíà ïåðåñòóïèëà ÷åðåç áàðüåð è ìåäëåííî ïîøëà âäîëü êàìåííîé ñòåíó. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü, ó èçîáðàæåíèÿ ãíåâíîé æåíùèíû ñ êðûëüÿìè, Íàðöèññà ïðèâåòëèâî êèâíóëà åé è ïîêàçàëà íà çâåçäû.

- Ñåãîäíÿ íåáî, êàê ñåâåðíîå ìîðå, íå ïðàâäà ëè? 

Áåëûé âèõîðü ïðîíåññÿ ìèìî ñòàðèííîãî äóáà è óïàë íà ïóñòûðå. Íàðöèññà ëåæàëà íà ìîêðîé òðàâå è óëûáàëàñü. 

Îíà íàêîíåö-òî ñâîáîäíà.

~

Äðàêî íåóâåðåííî ïðîäâèãàëñÿ ïî êðûøå çàìêà. 

Ëóíà çàøëà êóäà-òî. Çâåçäû íàñìåøëèâî îáæèãàëè õîëîäíûì ñâåòîì, Òîì èñ÷åç. 

Ãäå-òî âäàëåêå èãðàëà ìóçûêà.

Äðàêî ïîäõîäèë âñå áëèæå è áëèæå…

Ñëîâà ñëàäêî ïðîíèêàëè â äóøó: 

__

Born from silence, silence full of it

A perfect concert my best friend

So much to live for, so much to die for

If only my heart had a home

Sing what you can`t say

Forget what you can`t play

Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes

Walk within my poetry, this dying music

-My loveletter to nobody

Never sigh for better world

It`s already composed, played and told

Every thought the music I write

Everything a wish for the night

Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin

Died for the beauty the one in the garden

Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom

Failed in becoming a god

Never sigh...

" If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it

Remember only the verse, songmaker`s cry the one without tears

For I`ve given this its strength and it has become my only strength.

Comforting home, mother`s lap, chance for immortality

where being wanted became a thrill I never knew

The sweet piano writing down my life"

"Teach me passion for I fear it`s gone

Show me love, hold the lorn

So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me

I`m sorry

Time will tell (this bitter farewell)

I live no more to shame nor me nor you

And you... I wish I didn`t feel for you anymore... "

A lonely soul An ocean soul


	2. Áåëîñíåæíûé

Àâòîð - Ìàðà èç Êîøìàðà.

Æàíð - àíãñò/ìèñòèêà.

Ðåéòèíã - PG-13

Ïýéðèíã - Âîëàí-äåÌîðò, Ìàëôîè.

Äèñêëåéìåêåð - ìíå íè÷åãî íå ïðèíàäëåæèò.

Ñàììàðè - ïðîäîëæåíèå óòîíóâøåãî. Àëüìàíàõ èäèîòîâ.

Áåëîñíåæíûå âîëîñû òðåïàë ñåâåðíûé âåòåð. Äðàêî ñòîÿë íà êðûøå çàìêà. 

Ãäå-òî âäàëè ñêâîçü âÿçêóþ ÷åðíóþ íî÷ü ïðîáèâàëîñü âèäåíèå. 

Âñàäíèêè, ì÷àùèåñÿ âïåðåä. 

Ëàé ñîáàê, çâóêè îõîòíè÷üåãî ðîæêà, è íàêîíåö, îëåíüè ðîãà ìåëüêíóëè ãäå-òî íàä ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíîé. Âñàäíèêè ÷òî-òî êðè÷àëè ñêâîçü òüìó è ïåíèå ñèðåí, áåëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñòîÿë íà êðûøå, à ÿ ãëÿäåë íà íåáî.

Êòî-òî òðîíóë åãî çà ðóêó. 

- Ïîéäåì, Äðàêî, åìó óæå íå ïîìîæåøü, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Òîì.

Åãî ãëàçà ðàçãîðàëèñü êðàñíûì öâåòîì. Äðàêî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî îáìàí çðåíèÿ, íî ëèöî ìóæ÷èíû íà÷àëî èçìåíÿòñÿ íà ãëàçàõ. Èç-ïîä ïðåæíåãî ëèöà âûñòóïàëî - íîâîå. 

Çíàêîìîå äî áîëè, ëèöî ëîðäà Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòà…

- Íî… - ìàëü÷èê â óæàñå îòïðÿíóë îò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

- Ñìîòðè, Äðàêî, - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîøåïòàë Òîì. - Ñìîòðè!

Òîíêèé ïàëåö óêàçàë êóäà-òî âî òüìó.

~

Âñàäíèêè ì÷àëèñü âî âåñü îïîð, ëîøàäè ñ îãíåííûìè ãëàçàìè è ñâåðêàþùèìè â õîëîäíîì ñâåòå çâåçä, ãðèâàìè, ëåòåëè ñêâîçü íî÷ü. Ñòàÿ îõîòíè÷üèõ ñîáàê, áîëüøå íàïîìèíàþùèõ âîëêîâ, âçâûëà è èç-çà èçãîðîäè âûñêî÷èë ÷åëîâåê.

Àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèé ïðîôèëü, áåëîñíåæíûå âîëîñû, êðåïêîå òåëî è ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà: íåñîìíåííî, ýòî áûë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé.

Ãîëîâó ìóæ÷èíû óêðàøàëè îãðîìíûå îëåíüè ðîãà, âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó îí áåæàë ïî ïóñòûðþ ìèìî ñòàðîãî êîëîäöà è çà õîëìû. 

Âñàäíèêè, èõ áûëî òðèäöàòü, ì÷àëèñü çà íèì, íî íå ìîãëè äîãíàòü áåñøóìíî ì÷àùåãîñÿ îòöà…

Äðàêî ñòîÿë, äðîæà îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ. 

- Ýòî ñìåðòü âñåõ Ìàëôîåâ, - ñïîêîéíî è óâåðåííî ñêàçàë Òîì. 

- Îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî ÿ. 

Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò óëûáíóëñÿ òüìå. Êàêîé ïîíÿòëèâûé ìàëü÷èê. 

- Òîëüêî ãëóïûé òû åùå, - âçäîõíóë ìóæ÷èíà è ïî-îòå÷åñêè ïîòðåïàë Äðàêî ïî ïëå÷ó. - Ïîíèìàåøü, íó… Ðåàëüíîñòü îíà âñåãäà òàêîâà, ÷òî êòî-òî äîëæåí îñòàòüñÿ. 

Ìàëü÷èê îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòà è ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë.

- Åñëè ÿ óìðó, îòåö áóäåò æèòü? - íàäìåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Òîì ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ.

- Î-î! Ôèðìåííàÿ ãîðäîñòü Ìàëôîåé! ×òî æ, ýòî òàê… òâîé îòåö íåïëîõî áåãàåò, íî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî Äèêàÿ Îõîòà íàéäåò åãî. - Òîì âûðàçèòåëüíî ïðîâåë ïî áðàñëåòó íà ðóêå Äðàêî. - À ïîêà ýòî ó òåáÿ, åìó íå ÷åì çàùèùàòüñÿ! 

- Çíà÷èò, òû õî÷åøü ÷òîáû ÿ ïðåäàë ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé? 

- Íå ðîäèòåëåé, à ðîäèòåëÿ, - âûðàçèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Òîì. - Òâîÿ ìàìà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ñìåðòü íåïëîõîé âûáîð. Ãëóïàÿ âåéëà! - çàêîí÷èë îí ñ íåîæèäàííîé ÿðîñòüþ.

- Òû îòâåòèøü çà ýòî…

Ãîëîñ ïîñëåäíåãî èç Ìàëôîåé ðàñòâîðèëñÿ âî òüìå.

~

__

ß ãëÿäåë â íåáî. Òó÷è îêðóæèëè ãîðèçîíò ïëîòíîé çàâåñîé è îäèíîêèå çâåçäû õîëîäíî âçèðàëè íà òðàãåäèþ â äîëèíå. Ëóíà êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëà. Íèêòî íå çíàë êóäà…

~

×åëîâåê-îëåíü áåæàë ÷åðåç äîëèíó, åãî ñâåðêàþùåå òåëî ñåðåáðèëîñü â ÷åðíîé íî÷è. Ëþöèóñ äîáåæàë áûëî äî ñïàñèòåëüíîé Âåðøèíû, íî…

Òóê êîïûò è ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì âîçíèê ïðèçðà÷íûé âñàäíèê. ×åðíûå ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû, êîæàíûé ïëàù è óãðîæàþùàÿ öåïü â ðóêå. 

Ìîëíèåé, ñâåðêíóëî îðóæèå è Ìàëôîé óïàë, ñâÿçàííûé ïî ðóêàì è íîãàì òîíêîé, íî ïðî÷íîé öåïî÷êîé. 

Õðèïëûé ëàé ñîáàê è ÷àâêàíüå êîïûò ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå Îõîòíèêè óæå â ïóòè, îí çíàë, ÷òî äàæå ñåé÷àñ îíè ìîãóò óíè÷òîæèòü åãî. Ìóñêóëû íàïðÿãëèñü, îñëåïèòåëüíîé âñïûøêîé, Ëþöèóñ îòëåòåë îò Êîðîëÿ Ãîð. 

×åðíûé âñàäíèê íåäîâåð÷èâî îãëÿäåë ñåðåáðÿíóþ ôèãóðó ñâîåãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ è óíåññÿ ïðî÷ü. 

Òåíè îòñòóïèëè.

~

Äðàêî ñèäåë â âåòâÿõ ñòàðîãî äóáà è íàïðÿæåííî äóìàë. Ïðîöåññ íå øåë, íî ñòðàõ, õâàòàâøèé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ çà ãîðëî, ïóñòü íåîõîòíî, íî íà÷àë îòñòóïàòü.

Çìåèíîå øèïåíèå ðàçíîñèëîñü ïî âñåìó ïîìåñòüþ Ìàëôîåé: âñå çìåè, îò îãðîìíîé Íàãàéíû, äî êðîøå÷íîãî óæèêà, æèâóùåãî ïîä êî÷êîé â äàëüíåì óãîëêå ñàäà, ãäå â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ñîñåäñêàÿ êîøêà ðîäèëà êîòÿò, âñå èñêàëè Äðàêî. Íî ñòàðûé äóá, óãðîæàþùå ñâåñèâ óçëîâàòûå âåòâè, çàùèùàë ïîñëåäíåãî èç Ìàëôîåâ.

~

Ìåæäó òåì, âåòåð âñå íàðàñòàë è íàðàñòàë, òó÷è çàâîëîêëè ãîðèçîíò è íèêòî, âêëþ÷àÿ ìåíÿ, íå çíàë, ÷òî áëèçèòñÿ ðàññâåò. Ëåâûé êðàé ãîðèçîíòà, ïîäåðíóëñÿ, áûëî ðîçîâàòîé äûìêîé, íî êàê áû ïåðåäóìàâ, âíîâü ïî÷åðíåë. Âñàäíèêè äàâíî óì÷àëèñü è îãíåííûå ñëåäû íà ñåðåáðèñòîé òðàâå èñ÷åçàëè.

Äèêàÿ Îõîòà âíîâü óñíóëà.

~

- ×òî æå ìíå äåëàòü? – ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñàì ñåáÿ. Íèêîãî ðÿäîì íå áûëî è ìàëü÷èê ïðèíÿëñÿ âñïîìèíàòü è àíàëèçèðîâàòü ñîáûòèÿ ýòîé íî÷è ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî.

- Èòàê, ìåíÿ õîòÿò óáèòü. Ìîÿ ìàìà óæå óáèòà…

- Íå ïðàâäà, - òèõî, íî òâåðäî ñêàçàë êòî-òî ðÿäîì. – Òâîÿ ìàìà óìåðëà ñîâåðøåííî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, îíà îñâîáîäèëàñü îò îáÿçàòåëüñòâ ýòîãî ìèðà è èñ÷åçëà íàâñåãäà. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ïîñìîòðè êàêîå ó íåå ñ÷àñòëèâîå ëèöî!

Âåòâè äóáà ðàçäâèíóëèñü è ìàëü÷èêó îòêðûëàñü ñìèðåííàÿ êàðòèíà.

Óòðåííÿÿ ðîñà ïîêðûâàëà âñå òåëî Íàðöèññû Ìàëôîé. Ïðåêðàñíîå ëèöî, åùå íå òðîíóòîå òëåíîì, ñåðåáðèëîñü íà ôîíå ñâåæåé òðàâû, à óëûáêà ïðèòàèâøàÿñÿ â óãîëêàõ ðòà, áûëà èìåííî òîé, î êîòîðîé ìå÷òàë Äðàêî åùå áóäó÷è ìàëåíüêèì ìàëü÷èêîì.

- Ìàìà, òû ñ÷àñòëèâà òàì? – ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê, õâàòàÿñü çà ïîäîë ïàð÷îâîãî ïëàòüÿ. – Ìàìà?

Íåîæèäàííî îí ðàñïëàêàëñÿ.

- Õâàòèò õíûêàòü, - åãî ãðóáî ïîäíÿëè è ïîòàùèëè êóäà-òî.

- Âîò, ñýð, ìàëü÷èøêà ãîòîâ ê ðèòóàëó, – ÷åëîâåê, òàùèâøèé åãî, îñòàíîâèëñÿ è íåðâíî çàìåð.

- Íåò, ðèòóàëà íå áóäåò. Ïðîñòî… òàê.

Çíàêîìûé ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ îòâåòèë îòêóäà-òî èç-çà ñïèíû è ðàñòâîðèëñÿ. Ëîðä Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò óøåë.

- Íó? – ñïðîñèë êòî-òî ðÿäîì.

- Ý-ý… 

~

Îíè ïîíåñëè åãî ê êîëîäöó. Õóäåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê âåñèë íå áîëüøå ñîðîêà êèëîãðàìì.

- Íå êîðìÿò, åãî ÷òî ëè? 

- Äà, êàêîå íàì äåëî? Õîòÿ, è âïðàâäó õóäîâàò.

- Íè÷åãî, çàòî êîñòî÷êè êðàñèâûå áóäóò!

Ìóæ÷èíû ðàñõîõîòàëèñü. ×àâêàíüå ñàïîã ïî ìîêðîé òðàâå ðàçíîñèëîñü ïî âñåé äîëèíå. Äðàêî äóìàë, òîëüêî î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü, îí óâèäèò ñâîþ ìàìó…

Ìîæåò áûòü…

- Íó ÷òî?

- Íà ñ÷åò òðè!

È åãî êèíóëè â âîäó. Ìàëü÷èê êàìíåì ïîøåë êî äíó, ñåðåáðÿíûå âîëîñû çàãàäî÷íî ìåðöàëè â ãëóáèíå êîëîäöà.

- Òîì áûë ïðàâ, - ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. 

Âåäü îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî óâèäåë çâåçäû. 


End file.
